Many of the renewable energy generation systems proposed, built, and utilized today generate power inconsistently, far from locations where it is needed and out of sync with demand. Many of these existing energy generation plants, including those with non-renewable sources, cannot efficiently change output to match demand fluctuations, so additional generators must either be turned on at a moment's notice or generate unused power during periods of reduced demand. Current technology relies on overhead high voltage transmission lines to transport electrical energy. Voltage fluctuations, system inconsistencies and inefficiencies cost the U.S. an estimated 119 billion dollars per year. Efforts being made to modernize the system into a “smart grid” are adding control, metering and monitoring capabilities, but do not change the fundamental problem of the overhead transmission line concept; namely the instantaneous nature of transport and inability to store large quantities of power. Another problem with overhead transmission lines is that construction of new lines is often challenged due to the environmental and aesthetic impact of these lines.
A variety of intermittent electrical energy storage systems have been proposed and are being utilized on a small scale, but, to date, none of these systems have won wide acceptance. An example of such a storage system is the flow battery design described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,064. This system utilizes two rectangular tanks containing vanadium electrolytes, separated by a membrane. Oppositely charged electrodes are inserted into each tank to charge and discharge. While this system may be capable of efficiently storing electrical energy it is only accessible at a single location and it does not allow for energy transportation.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to provide improved systems and methods to store and/or transport electrical energy in a manner that allows for relatively quick and efficient transportation over relatively great distances.